


There's a word for that?

by Jarajoelle



Series: Stucky's Oneshots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual!Bucky, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, asexual!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: Bucky stared at him with an unreadable expression for a few moments before opening his mouth to say something but only to close it after a second, like he couldn’t find the words.“There’s a word for that?”





	There's a word for that?

“Could we talk, Buck?” The fact that Steve still used Bucky’s nickname calmed his nerves a little, but he still used that one sentence. Bucky nodded anyway and got up from the couch. Steve led them through the compound towards their room. They had shared a room since Bucky had first arrived here. First, it was so that whenever Bucky would have flashbacks or nightmares -that made him turn into the Winter Soldier slightly- Steve would be there to help him, or in the worst case, restrain him. But now, the episodes were manageable but they had an unspoken agreement to keep living together in their room.

Steve sat down on the bed and patted the bed next to him when Bucky didn’t follow suit. Bucky sat down and looked up at Steve expectantly. 

“Buck, we need to talk about our relationship.”

“What?”

“Well, we both want to go further. Right?” Bucky nodded, his knee had started to bounce up and down but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Before we can, you should know something about me.” Bucky nodded to encourage him to go on and placed a hand on Steve’s knee for support. Steve apparently needed that support because he immediately entwined their fingers.

“After I got out of the ice, I tried to catch up with the modern age. I was shocked the first time I went out and saw two guys holding hands, let alone kiss. But in this day and age, it was mostly accepted. And the fact that so much has changed in the time that I was in the ice was a punch in the gut. But Natasha and Tony did help me as did some other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They explained things to me, told me to try new things.

Eventually, I asked Tony about the gay community. I got told that it is the LGBTQIA+ community and that it was getting more accepted but it was also getting more hate. People feared what they don’t understand and I did too. He explained some sexualities to me, obvious ones. Gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual and asexual. He named and explained many more but that isn’t what this is about.

Buck, do you remember the double dates we used to go on and how I was never interested. As you know now that was because I was interested in you but wrote it off as friendship, but I also found myself not interested in any sexual activities. Any Buck. I was a 21-year-old guy not interested in sex. I wasn’t normal. I was broken.

But then Tony told me about asexuality, it is the lack of sexual attraction Buck. It explained the thing I’ve never felt. It told me that I wasn’t broken and not the only one experiencing this. So that’s what I am Buck. I hope you don’t mind.”

Bucky stared at him with an unreadable expression for a few moments before opening his mouth to say something but only to close it after a second, like he couldn’t find the words.

“There’s a word for that?” Steve let out a surprised laugh and nodded, a few tears that had formed in his eyes fell. His eyes cupped Bucky’s cheeks as he kept nodding. Bucky lifted his hands to wipe away the tears. Steve pulled in Bucky for a kiss and then for another, before resting his forehead against Bucky’s. 

“And Stevie, even if I didn’t feel the same way, I’d have still accepted you. You know that right?” 

“I know Buck, but I was just scared. I mean, you didn’t even know about the sexuality.”

“Doesn’t matter Steve, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for asexuals like me that are a sucker for stuff like this. Based on this prompt:  
> Person A is asexual, and when they come out to Person B and explain what asexuality is, B looks at them in astonishment and says, “There’s a word for that?”


End file.
